Family is Forever
by Miss.ScarlettJ
Summary: "You don't understand do you?" Karla whispered. "When I see Nik I don't see a bloodthirsty monster, I see my big brother. I see the boy that used to throw me into the river when I annoyed him. I see the man used to take the blame and suffer through beatings just to protect his younger siblings. You know nothing about my brother and you have no right to judge any of my family." AU
1. Prologue

_The fire flickered steadily, slowly devouring the wood that fueled it. Karla stared at it expressionless. She couldn't understand. Just a few days ago the world had made sense. The sun would rise in the morning and the sun would set in the evening. Her family would get up as the sun rose and do their chores. Karla and Rebekah would fetch water then do whatever chore their mother set next. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Henri-_

_No. She couldn't think about him. It would only lead to pain, and she couldn't handle any more pain._

_But nothing made sense any more. Her other half. Her best friend. Her _twin_. Was _gone_. Forever._

_How? How was that possible? Hewn was it possible that she would never see Henirk again? How could she move on from that?_

_But the sun still rose in the morning and the sun still set in the evening. Life went on without her twin. Life went on whether she participated in or not._

_A strong arm wrapped around Karla's shoulders tightly and pulled her to a warm body. She didn't bother looking up she already knew who it was that was attempting to comfort her. She breather deeply the scent that was purely her Nik. _

_Suddenly a surge of protectiveness surged though her. She still had four brothers that were still alive and well. And she would do everything she could to never let any of her brothers get hurt again. Karla sipped at her wine thoughtfully. She might not be as powerful of a witch as her mother is, but if she really worked, as hard as she could, she could for sure learn the magic to protect her brothers. _

_Karla glanced up as she heard her father come back from checking on the sheep. In a swift movement Mikael pulled Karla to her feet shoved his sword through her chest and quickly withdraw it again. _

_She fell to the floor, her chest wound bleeding heavily. As if from a distance she could hear__ her brothers' cry in shock and outrage. But everything was blurred her body wouldn't respond to her orders. Slowly, or maybe it was quickly, at that point Karla couldn't tell the difference between the two, she succumbed to darkness. __Her last thought as a human was that she felt cold, colder than she ever thought she could be._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello! So this is a plot bunny that has been hopping around my head for much to long now and I'm glad thatit finally turned into a fan fiction! This story will be incest! But that won't be here for awhile. Enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters!

**WARNING!: This will be incest latter on!**

* * *

**1032 AD: Ancient Mystic Falls Virginia **

_"__Nik! Nik!" A young girl's voice called out, startling her older brother out of his thoughts._

_Klaus turned away from the river he was kneeling at to send his youngest sister an annoyed look. "Shush, Karla!" _

_Karla huffed at her brother, affronted by his rude tone. "Fine. I was going to tell you about Tatia and Elijah, but if you're going to be like that I'll just leave."_

_Karla turned away her brother and prepared to stomp off back into the woods, but Klaus's call make her stop. She smiled. Her brothers' were just too predictable at times. Pushing some brown hairs that had fallen from her braid, out her eyes she turned back to her older brother. _

_"__What do you know of Tatia and Elijah?" Klaus asked impatiently. _

_Karla smiled back innocently. "I'll tell you everything I know if you help me." _

_The blonde haired boy narrowed his eyes at his younger sister suspiciously. "Help you with what exactly?"_

_"__Mother and Ayana need some of those herbs on the other side of the river." She answered pointing across the across the water to some plants growing from the river bank._

_Klaus glanced at the plants before looking back at his sister. "Why can't you get them?" _

_Karla stared back up at him with an innocent expression plastered on her young face. "This is a new dress and I don't want to get it wet."_

_The older boy sighed looking at herb contemplating the pros and cons of wading across the river for information on his brother and lover. Slowly he turned his head to look down at his twelve year old sister. He considered the expectant look on her face and how well her new blue dress seemed to fit her. _

_Groaning Klaus gave in and waded in to the water. Moving quickly, and making sure not to slip on any rocks, he splashed across the sluggish river and climbed out on the other side. Klaus walked over to herb and started to pick some, he yanked as much as he could hold in his hands before walking back across the creek to where his youngest sister was waiting. _

_Karla smiled brightly when Klaus reached her. He handed her the flowers carefully and helped as she tried to wrap he small hands around the large bundle. After making sure she had a tight hold on the plants he knelt down in front of her and looked seriously into her deep brown eyes._

_"__Now that have the herb, tell me what you know of Elijah and Tatia." _

_Karla smiled back guiltily. "I don't really know anything Nik. I'm sorry! I just didn't want to my new dress wet!" _

_Klaus stared at her, his face void of all emotion. Then in a sudden movement he swept Karla over his should and started to wade back in to the water. _

_"__Nik what are you doing?!" She yelled trying to kick her brother but finding he had a tight hold on her legs. "Put me down Nik!"_

_Klaus smirked. He stopped in the middle of the river and with a simple 'okay' he complied too his sister's request and dropped her straight down into the water._

_"__Nik!" Karla screeched in outrage. _

_Klaus simply raised an eye brow at the brunette before wading out of the water and walking in the woods, leaving Karla sitting all alone in the middle of the river in a soaking wet dress._

**Family is Forever**

**Modern day: Mystic Falls Virginia **

The alarm clock squawked angrily, it's insistent honking demanding that Karla get up and get up now. Instead it got Karla's hand squashing it like an annoying bug.

The brunette slowly sat up, rubbing her face sleepily as she tried her best to keep the familiar dream from slipping away from her gasp. Failing Karla sighed and turned to look at her dead alarm clock. It was too bad she had broken it, that meant she would have to buy a new one and that would just take far too long. Then again she could always just compel someone else to do it for her. Karla smirked at the thought, yes that is exactly what she would do.

Sluggishly Karla dragged herself from the warmth of her bed and into the adjoining bathroom. She pealed her night clothes off and stepped into the tile shower.

Karla moaned as the steaming water bounced against her skin. She took a moment to just relax under the hot liquid and think. Today would be the first day of school and as much as she didn't want to she had to go. You see about eight months ago Karla found herself in the place she once called home and she came across something quite interesting. The Doppelganger. After she discovered _Elena Gilbert _she decided to stay awhile to make sure nothing happened to the young Doppelganger.

She thought about contacting Niklaus, or maybe even Elijah. But she decided not to and instead to wait and see if something fun might happen.

So Karla needed to fit into a small town full of vampire suspicious people, while still being able to keep an eye on the Doppelganger, what better way than going to the high school?! But even if she managed to befriend the young Doppelganger she didn't know who in the town knew about her and her family and who knew about Elena being the Doppelganger. She really didn't wait to be daggered. After thinking about the best ways to avoid suspicion, Karla thought of the perfect plan. She would befriend the Doppelganger's younger brother and compel him to keep him updated on his sister. Plus it would get her a ticket into the Doppelganger's house and have her close by in case something happens.

But nothing has happened, nothing exciting anyway. All that's happened it the Doppelganger's parents dyeing in a boring car accident. And honestly if nothing exciting didn't happen soon she might have to call one of her brother's just to make herself some good old fashion fun.

**Family is Family**

The students of Mystic Falls high school were all chirping to one another like annoying little birds, they were acting as if they had been separated for years without see each other, instead of two short months full of parties and hanging out. Honestly if they didn't cease their constant chatter Karla might not be able to stop herself from going on a murderous rampage and killing them all.

Angrily she rubbed at her head trying to shut out the maddening chatter. It wouldn't do to kill all of the students; that would ruin all of the fun she had planned.

She smirked as she saw the doppelganger's brother and surged forward. "Jere-bear!"

The brunette turned just in time to catch the flying girl's and return her hug.

"Hey Karla."

Karla pulled back and couldn't help but smile brightly at his small one. He was just so cute!

"Hey Jere-bear." she mimicked his odd tone.

Jeremy Gilbert groan softly at the nickname. "I wish you would stop calling me that."

The shorter brunette smirked. "Not going to happen Jere-Bear."

The teen just smiled fondly at the girl before pulling away from the hug and closing his locker loudly.

"Come on we're gonna be late for Chem."

Karla followed after the younger Gilbert with seemingly obedience. Once again she found herself bored at the routine of it all. She really needed some entertainment soon or she was going to crack.

Then a familiar voice caught her attention from across the hall and she looked over. She felt her smirk grow with her glee. Finally she had found herself some quality entertainment.

Stefan Salvatore. The infamous ripper.

* * *

**AN: **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you did please leave a review below with a question or comment thanks!


End file.
